1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure describes a low profile, adjustable deck light fixture suitable for outdoor use comprised of a novel housing having a step lock mechanism for easy, versatile installation and adjustment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Outdoor deck lights are known such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,297, which describes a patio light fixture having a lamp enclosed in a frame assembly which can be mounted on a deck using a bracket. Deck lights such as described in the '297 patent are typical of the art which feature prominent, protruding profiles that often clash with the aesthetics of the installation scheme.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,001,611, 4,951,184, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 309,504 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 301,756 describe state-of-the-art light fixtures having lamp and lens assemblies which are designed for mounting onto outdoor patio decks. These patents show that the typical deck light innovations currently available are directed to fixtures made of wood to compensate for their high silhouette profiles by attempting to blend in with the outdoor decks (also typically made of wood) to which they are installed.
Fixtures taught by the prior art do not have features for easily adjusting the angle and direction of illumination, and require adaptations such as brackets or extensions to conform to the patio deck and to obtain the best illumination angle. The problems are aggravated when currently available fixtures are needed for other typical outdoor lighting needs such as installation on the lower surfaces of park bench seats or deck floors for providing indirect illumination.
Conventional deck lights which have high profiles are cumbersome to install and adjust, and detract from the aesthetic appeal required for most outdoor landscaping by protruding from the installation surface. The present invention addresses the need existing in the art for a low profile, outdoor deck light fixture that is easy to install and in which the angles and direction of illumination are easily adjusted.